Moonlight Star
by TsukihanaYUE
Summary: After many years Ciel soul split into half and reborn as a demon child. Sebastian was taking care of his sister twins. What bad things will happen when old enemy has back? SebastianxOCxCiel
1. Chapter 1

**I write this story for long time and I thought of publish it. I am beginner for grammar so pardon for the mistake. Sometime I don't know to continue so I just publish first chapter then I see how many would want me to continue it.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I own Celina Wynne.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Ciel Wynne shot up from his bed to regain his breath. He was having the same dreaming since his 12th birthday. In his dream he always saw a man with red blood eyes, he seems too familiar to him but he can't remember him. _'Who was he? Why I feel warm when I saw him?'_ He snapped from his thought by the knocking sound of his door. "Brother, are you awake? You are going to be late first day at school." When he heard his sister said this, he glanced at the clock beside his bed. _'Shit!'_ He quickly went to the bathroom to prepare. He went to school without eating breakfast since him already late.

When he saw his sister, he ran faster to catch up with her. She heard footstep running towards her so she turned her to face his brother. "Brother, you're late again. Did you eat your breakfast?" She smiled and did not waited for him to reply she already knew the answer so she opened her bag took out some food she took from the breakfast their mother cook and gave to him.

Ciel saw this couldn't help but smiled because his sister knew her well since she was his twin. Ciel and his sister was best students the school. They look same but Celina had longer hair and light bluish eyes while Ciel had dark bluish eyes. Ciel was the quiet type while Celina was the active type. They were quite opposite personalities but sometimes Ciel were overprotective to his sister. Their father was a rich business and a Duke noble while their mother was a beautiful singer. They had just arrived at London yesterday and stayed here since their father had some work at London.

Sebastian wondered around the world since the death of his young master. He had drained his young master soul but couldn't help regret it even it was slightly. He admitted that he was attracted to the boy. He always made him felt amusing and entertain. It had been 50 years after he had left London. He just happens to miss here since it was the longest time that he spends with people. Grell had been followed him everywhere he gone, it started irritated him even though he just ignored him along the way. He thought of went to Phamtomhive mansion and visited Ciel grave.

"Sebby~ why do you longed the human boy? He already dead long time ago you should forget him and love me~"

Sebastian continued to walk and ignored him until he reached his young master grave.

_Ciel Phantomhive_

_1985 – 1997_

_May soul rest in peace._

He cleaned the grave and put some flower on it. After he took Ciel's soul, he went back to the mansion and told the servant that Ciel had dead. Baldroy, Finnian, Maylene and even Tanaka were sad that their young master had dead. Sebastian ordered them to take care of the mansion. After few years Tanaka was dead and the others were stayed at the mansion forever.

"Sebastian."

Finnian was walked towards him and holding a banquet of white rose.

"It been many years isn't it."

"Yes."

"Where have you been this years?"

"I had been travel around the world."

"It was nice to meet you again Sebastian."

Slight breeze of wind blew the white rose. They had known he was a demon because he had told them when he told them that Ciel had dead. They hardly accepted it but they still treated him as their family. He was happy about it but he never admitted it to anyone else.

Ciel and Celina walked in the classroom after the bell ringed. The teacher introduced herself and told us to introduce ourselves. Some girls and boys were whispering at each other when it about our turns.

"I'm Ciel Wynne."

"I'm Celina Wynne. Nice to meet you."

The girls and boys were squeaked about us like 'she so cute', 'he so cute', 'I like him or her', 'they are twins' and other compliments. He does not care what they were thinking about us but if the boys get near Celina, they will pay for it. After teacher had known some of the students, she started her lesson.

"Ciel Wynne! Pay attention during class even if this is only the first day."

His teacher suddenly called his name he startled from his daydreaming. He did not notice his sister gave him worried glance and continued to think about his dream again. He never told his dream to anyone but his sister. Celina understand him and always by his side comfort him if he had a nightmare. He didn't want to tell his parents because his parents will not believed him and thought him as mental problem. He always loves his twin sister and swore to protect her. His twin sister was kind to everyone but she had a weak body since little she had asthma. Their parents and Ciel was worried of her when her first attacked on Christmas day. He stayed beside her and take care her.

Celina was worried his brother since in the morning he stared at the window as if in deep thought. She thought it might be the dream that he always told her. She likes her brother very much because he always at her side protects her. She thought that maybe after school she should asked about it.

"Ciel, are you alright?" They walked home together since there was no club activity. "Nothing." Celina knew this wasn't going to be best solution but she should try. "I know you have the same dream again right?" Ciel was shocked that she knew he was thought about it. He should know it because his sister always could predict him every time. "You know Celi, sometime I think you are another half of me because you always know me." She smiled and her eyes soften when she said that.

"You're wrong. I am your half."

* * *

**Tell me your thought. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took too long for a break. This might be shorter than previous chapter but I try my best to make it interesting.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"_Young…"_

"_Young master…"_

"_Ciel…Phantomhive…"_

Ciel opened his eyes he breathe heavily and sweat. It was the first time he ever heard the name very clear. Every time he dreams he always just heard someone called him in different name but he couldn't heard it. _'Ciel Phantomhive, who is he?' _Maybe he should investigate about this boy name that has the same first name as he was. He went to the bathroom and quickly changed after bath because today his father and mother were at home. His parents were always busy with their works but they always found some time to spend with their family. He went downstairs to greet his family and ate breakfast.

"Ciel how is the first day at school?" His father was reading newspaper while his mother was prepared the breakfast. His father was a handsome noble man and has dark greenish hair and bluish eyes. His mother was a beautiful woman and an actress. She has dark bluish hair and ruby eyes. "Fine, dad. Everything was alright." Celina came down afterwards and sat beside Ciel. "Good morning, dad and Ciel."

"Good morning, dear."

"Dad, how about we go out for a walk in London? There have many places we can visit. It is very rarely that mom and dad were at home."

"Why not dear, isn't it right Chloe?"

"Yes then you two should be prepare now since we are going out."

Celina was cheered happily and hugged Ciel. She wished this could cheer him a bit and made him forget from his problem. Ciel smiled because his sister was happy. He loves this family very much.

"Sebby~ where are you going~?"

Sebastian continued walked and ignored the red-haired shinigami.

"Sebby~ why are you ignore me~?"

Sebastian twitched and rolled his eyes to Grell. "I am visiting an old friend." He continued walked and ignored the red haired shinigami. He turn into a dark alley and waited for his friend. Grell watched the demon stopped and confused who was his friend when a fur of black ball jumped in front of him he yelped in surprise. He was happy to see his friend and scratched his fur. The black cat purred at his hand.

"Sebby~ your friend a cat?"

"Why? I don't see it have any problem with it."

Grell opened his mouth and closed it again. "Don't open and close your mouth like that you look like a fish." Grell snorted at the insult Sebastian made. "Sebby~ you so mean~"

Sebastian continued to play with the cat when he glanced up he saw familiar store with coffin and some skeleton. He smiled and went to the store.

"Hehehe~ Welcome."

"It been long times no see, Undertaker."

"Why it isn't Sebastian! So, do you have a problem for you to come here?"

"No, I was just visiting that all."

"How nice of you~"

"Sebby, why do you want to visit this guy?"

The red haired shinigami appeared and pouted beside Sebastian and pointed at Undertaker. Even though he was a former high rank shinigami but he couldn't helped jealous about Sebastian visited him.

"It was none of your business." Grell continued to attract him and Sebastian continued to ignore him and talked with Undertaker. While they wanted to leave, Undertaker told them an interesting thing will happen.

* * *

**Next chapter maybe have to wait so be patient guys!**

**Review.**


	3. Author Note

Sorry...

I have a final exam so I will discontinue until further notice.

Phew...I'm be stress for one month...-_-


	4. Important Note

I so sorry for those who looking forward my story.

My computer had been reformat and rest of the story had been deleted.

Once more again I apologize to the reader. *bow*

And this story will be hiatus for long before I can retype and rethink the story.

Maybe someone wanted me to continue then I will if not then I will not continue it.

Sorry.


End file.
